Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave)
|-|Sonic= |-|Super Sonic= |-|Ultra Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is a young hedgehog who is gifted with incredible speed and the power to harness Chaos Energy, using it to foil the plans of Dr. Eggman for as long as he can remember. He is widely considered to be the Knothole Freedom Fighters' greatest hero, putting his life on the line to protect the ones he cares about. He's also known for his overconfident streak, love of chili dogs, and a tendency to drop quippage. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 2-A | 2-A Name: Sonic Maurice Hedgehog Origin: Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Comics Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Mobian Hedgehog, Embodiment of Chaos Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled Swordsman (Has fought with and consistently used swords), Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Afterimage Creation (Sonic can make mirages of himself to confuse opponents), Paralysis Inducement (By precisely striking nerve clusters with fast-paced pressure point strikes, Sonic is able to take down physically superior opponents and cause paralysis in others), Limited Instinctive Reaction (When he becomes sufficiently serious, Sonic has been shown to be capable of fighting like normal and pulling off evasive maneuvers without forethought.), Invisibility, Teleportation, Summoning (By vibrating his vocal cords and whistling at a high pitch unattainable by anyone else that only certain beings can hear, Sonic is capable of summoning a dragon to aid him in the heat of battle.), Adhesivity (Can run down towers and skyscrapers), Intangibility (Via molecular vibrations, has to be activated), Speed Augmentation (With Super Peel Out or a Super Emerald), Pseudo-Flight (The Super Peel Out has been shown capable of allowing Sonic to launch himself up to hover above the ground, as well as keeping him aloft), Body Control (With Elasticity Stone), Regeneration (Low-Mid, High-Mid with Elasticity Stone. Can survive being crushed and flattened), Time Stop (Via Chaos Control), Dimensional Travel (Via the Chaos Emeralds), Hammerspace, Size Manipulation (With the Reduce/Enlarge component, which can shrink or enlarge the size of others or himself), Electricity Manipulation (Shown here), Fire Manipulation (Can also generate heat by running), Limited Water Manipulation (Can throw balls of water), Limited Earth Manipulation (Can burrow out of collapsing caves and collapsed buildings), Air Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Atom Manipulation, Energy Projection (Can shoot lasers with a special glove), Aura, Limited Chaos Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 3), and Fate Manipulation (Due to the amount of Chaos Energy that Sonic has been exposed to, he has become the Embodiment of Chaos. As referred to by Eggman, he is patently unpredictable, the constant inconsistency, that hiccup on the quantum level that throws everything off to ensure Sonic’s victory), Can revert Matter Manipulation and Soul Manipulation with his Aura (Sonic's Aura is able to restore Sonic's physical and spiritual essence), Immortality (Type 8. This is reliant on Sonic's One Billionth Power Ring Aura which allowed him to recover from being erased from existence by the Ultimate Annhilator), Power Nullification and Power Absorption with Sword of Light and Sword of Acorns (The Sword of Light can nullify dark magic. The Sword of Acorns allows somebody to drain and absorb others of their power. Sonic's Aura also leaves him unaffected by Magic used against him.), Fourth Wall Breaking, Portal Creation, Omnilingualism, Vehicular Mastery (Skilled pilot and Extreme Gear rider), Transformation (Can transform through the Chaos Emeralds, Power Rings and Chaos Energy, or a Super Emerald). With Power Rings: Reality Warping, Statistics Amplification, Clairvoyance (Called upon a Power Ring for knowledge), Resurrection (Allowed Sonic to revive his father), Likely all other abilities shown from Power Rings. Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Transmutation, and Life-Force Absorption (Sonic's Aura is stated to absorb and retain Sonic's Life Force) from beings as powerful as Enerjak. Also has Resistance to freezing temperatures (Remains indifferent to being trapped and encased in ice, as well as cold areas.) |-|Super Sonic=Same as before but on a greatly enhanced scale, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Acausality (Type 1), Energy Projection, True Flight, Spaceflight, Intangibility (Phasing. Is capable of passing through others), Invulnerability (Unscathed by the riptides of Perfect Chaos. Shrugged off the magic, physical strikes, and blasts of Enerjak, as well as referring to himself as invulnerable multiple times throughout their fight. Scourge also stated the same thing.), Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Sealing, Spatial Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Law Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Forcefield Creation, Likely most of the abilities from Power Rings, as they're by-products of the Chaos Emeralds and is said to only have a limited amount of their power. Resistance to Existence Erasure, Corruption, Biological Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, and Paralysis Inducement (Scaled from Scourge, who effortlessly moved in and broke out of Silver's psychokinesis.) |-|Ultra Sonic=Same as before on an unfathomably higher scale, Can transform to match his environment (Polar Sonic, Solar Sonic, Eco Sonic), Elemental Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Enhanced Water Manipulation, Enhanced Fire Manipulation, Enhanced Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Barrier Creation (Can create shields of ice water and walls of granite), Dimensional BFR (As shown here) Attack Potency: Solar System level (By using his speed, he countered a Black Hole Generator that could absorb a star system) | Multiverse level+ (Powered by the Chaos Emeralds. Has fought Master Mogul. Matched blows with, as well as pummeled Enerjak (Knuckles) albeit he was drained of energy. Defeated Solaris alongside Shadow and Silver) | Multiverse level+ (Powered by a Super Emerald which are more powerful than 7 Chaos Emeralds) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Was able to run across the multiverse twice in less than a day) | Immeasurable (Far higher than in base. Is capable of fighting and matching the likes of Mammoth Mogul and Solaris, the latter being capable of moving to different time periods by movement alone) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class G | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Solar System level | Multiverse level+ (Has taken multiple attacks from Enerjak, up-close and personal and shrugged them off) | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely high. (Sonic can fight for hours without tiring and can take large amounts of punishment with only mild annoyances. He can endure things such as holding onto a rocket that's leaving the atmosphere, taking direct plasma blasts head-on, and harsh beatings. Despite this, Sonic is always quick to recover. | Limitless | Limitless Range: Standard melee range normally. Extended melee range with basic sword attacks. Tens of kilometers with attacks and abilities. | At least Multiversal+ (Sonic’s and Mega Man’s realities exist in different multiverses) | At least Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds, Power Rings, Super Emeralds, Sword of Acorns, Sword of Light Intelligence: Genius combatant and tactician. While not as intelligent as Tails or Eggman, he constantly outdoes and outsmarts the latter. Sonic's combat experience has made him very skilled, formidable, and experienced in combat despite his young age, proven by the fact he's been shown to be capable of fighting and defeating a large variety of opponents. He has gone toe-to-toe with people who trained in martial arts their entire lives with his own fighting style, focused on complimenting his ability to curl into a ball, which utilizes high-speed offense and defense. Sonic is also a cunning and tactical fighter, as he has shown a willingness to manipulate a fight to be on his terms as well as using the environment to his advantage in multiple ways. Sonic also has perfectly precise control over his speed and mobility, enough to create sculptures in seconds, run in between falling raindrops, and even across tightropes while carrying another person. Weaknesses: Sonic often needs an external source of Chaos Energy to access his Time Manipulation and Reality Warping powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base Sonic: *'Spin Dash:' Sonic curls into a ball and begins spinning rapidly from a stationary position to charge up, then launches forward with enhanced mobility. Sonic has also been shown being able to bounce and deflect himself off of objects for greater defense and mobility. *'Homing Attack:' Sonic performs a mid-air Spin Dash that homes in on opponents, striking them with perfect aim. After hitting, the attack's force will cause Sonic to bounce off the target. This allows him to attack the same enemy repeatedly, or attack other enemies in his range. *'Sonic Spin' Sonic curls tightly into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. This move has been shown capable of effortlessly cutting through thick steel floors, as well as shearing off a cliff. He has also been shown capable of doing something similar with his hands to effortlessly shred handcuffs, and also helps Sonic defend himself from being grabbed. *'Supersonic Spin:' Also known as the Triple-S Spin. A variation of the Sonic Spin, used to launch Sonic into the air and allowing him to burrow upwards. *'Super Peel Out:' Also known as the Figure-Eight Peel-Out. Sonic begins to move his legs in a pattern similar to the "infinity" symbol to build up speed while remaining stationary, or allowing him to move at speeds faster than he's normally capable of. In one instance against the Egg Beater, he used this move to cross the continent before returning and ramming into his opponent at breakneck speeds. *'Air Manipulation:' By moving at great enough speeds, Sonic can manipulate the wind by creating large hurricanes. He can even rotate his arms for more direct and concentrated blasts of winds. *'Fire Manipulation:' Sonic quickly runs around his opponent, allowing a ring of fire to surround them, flames to burn them, and even trapping their legs and feet in things such as melted asphalt. Sonic has even been able to trap people within glass using sand. *'Invisibility:' By repeatedly twisting himself at fast enough speeds, Sonic can turn himself invisible and fight while hidden from sight. *'Intangibility:' By vibrating his molecules at fast enough speeds, Sonic can turn himself and others intangible to pass through objects, attacks, and barriers. *'Laser Glove:' A special feature installed in his glove by Eggman. By putting his right hand on top of a pad covering his knuckles, Sonic is capable of shooting lasers from his left glove. *'Burrowing:' By using his Sonic Spin, Sonic is capable of burrowing through the ground at high speeds. This allows him to perform defensive maneuvers to escape troubling situations and hide from sight. *'Dust Clouds:' By moving in circles around his enemies in a sufficient environment, Sonic can create clouds of dust to confuse and blind enemies. *'Fissure:' Sonic runs circles around the opponent, cutting a hole in the ground to drop them in a trench and bury them alive. *'Enhanced Durability:' Due to the amount of Power Rings Sonic has collected, he has greater durability than he normally should. A robot that spent three thousand years of studying life forms took note that he's exceeded the limitations that sentient life should be capable of. Sonic has also survived being thrown 849,000 light years across the universe in a short timeframe. *'One Billionth Power Ring Aura:' A constant, invisible, passive aura that always surrounds Sonic at all times, gifted to him by The Ancient Walkers after collecting his Billionth Power Ring. It has been shown to act on it's own volition to protect Sonic on several occasions. It has restored Sonic's physical and spiritual essence, absorbed and retained his Life Force, has nullified magic that's targeted him, and even brought him back after being erased from existence by the Ultimate Annihilator after it overloaded. Super Sonic: *'Reality Warping:' Sonic can use the power of Chaos Energy to warp reality, such as when he was able to rewrite history on a planetary scale. *'Existence Erasure:' The Chaos Emeralds have been shown capable of erasing people from existence, making it as if that never existed in the first place. *'Sealing:' The Chaos Emeralds have been shown to be able to seal beings inside of them, such as Mammoth Mogul. *'Forcefield Creation:' Enveloping himself in a golden aura, Sonic creates a protective forcefield around himself. This can also be used to fire multiple beams of Chaos Energy, which allows for simultaneous offense and defense. *'Holy Manipulation:' A passive effect used to continuously weaken beings of negative or evil energies, such as when he did so with the angered Perfect Chaos or Enerjak. * Conceptual Manipulation: With Chaos Energy, Sonic is able to rewrite or destroy the very concepts that shape reality. As shown as when the Chaos Force and Illumina were erased during Sonic’s attempt to reverse the Super Genesis Wave, as they are both confirmed to no longer exist in the Post-Super Genesis Wave timeline. Ultra Sonic: *'Elemental Manipulation:' Sonic can manipulate the elements at the atomic level with his mind alone, as displayed when he fought Ugly Naugus. *'BFR:' By opening a portal, Sonic is able to use this to suction enemies. He can send others to the Zone of Silence, and presumably to any other location of his choice. *'Adaptation:' Sonic can adapt to his surroundings, such as when he transformed to match the heat of a desert, the cold of a tundra, and the plant life of a forest. Key: Base | Super Sonic | Ultra Sonic Note: Further elaboration on how the Fate Manipulation ability works. Gallery File:Eco Sonic.jpg|Eco Sonic. File:Polar Sonic.jpg|Polar Sonic. File:Solar Sonic.jpg|Solar Sonic. Others Notable Victories: M (Shikkoku no Sharnoth) M's profile (Both are 2-A and Ultra Sonic key is used.) Lavos (Chrono Trigger) Lavos's profile (Both at strongest 2-A versions. Speed equalized.) Omega (Mega Man Zero) Omega’s profile (Both at 4-B. Speed equalized) Knuckles (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave) (Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Comics) Knuckles's Profile (Both were at their strongest) Demi-Fiend (Shin Megami Tensei) Demi-Fiend's Profile (Both bloodlusted. Ultra Sonic vs Mid game Demi-Fiend) Notable Losses: Demiurge (11 eyes) Demiurge's Profile (Both were 2-A) Chronomon (Digimon) Chronomon's Profile (Ultra Sonic was used) Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Verse) Madoka's profile (Speed was equalized) Oracle (DotA 2) Oracle's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Enerjak (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave) (Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe)) Enerjak's Profile (Both were at their peak) Magnamon (Digimon) Magnamon's Profile (Ultra Sonic was used) UlforceVeedramon X (Digimon) UlforceVeedramon's Profile (UlforceVeedramon X and Ultra Sonic were used) Category:Characters Category:Archie Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Plant Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Pilots Category:Martial Artists Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Air Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Afterimage Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Holy Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Heat Users Category:Law Users Category:Void Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Space Users Category:Causality Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Memory Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Chaos Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2